


not so offensive after all

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David can't talk to Patrick in his Emcee costume.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: July OTP Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	not so offensive after all

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: “If you think I’m going to talk to you while you’re dressed like that, you’re wrong."
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“If you think I’m going to talk to you while you’re dressed like that, you’re wrong,” David says to Patrick, not quite meeting his eyes. 

Patrick looks down at his Emcee costume, a sheen of sweat all over his body after having finished their dress rehearsal. He'd come home, not bothering to change.

“Why? What’s so offensive about this outfit?” Patrick thinks he has a kernel of an idea and the heat laced in David’s eyes as he finally looks up makes it pop. 

“Offensive wasn’t the right word, was it, David?” Patrick asks teasingly. "We don't have to talk."


End file.
